


【鸣佐】WEDDING

by sanmizu



Category: Naruto, R18 - Fandom, narusasu - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 01:05:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17798159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanmizu/pseuds/sanmizu
Summary: 本文内容均为虚构期间存在有让您难以接受的描写若觉得无法接受，请及时退出关闭如若造成了任何阅读不适，本人概不负责！溜了溜了





	【鸣佐】WEDDING

**Author's Note:**

> 本文内容均为虚构  
> 期间存在有让您难以接受的描写  
> 若觉得无法接受，请及时退出关闭  
> 如若造成了任何阅读不适，本人概不负责！  
> 溜了溜了

——佐助死了。  
“嗯？”  
鸣人僵住，他难以置信自己会从当年入局的指导老师、如今的上司口中听到如此过分的玩笑话。  
抬脚推上敞开的冰箱门，他用肩把手机抵在耳朵边，一边拧着瓶盖一边礼节性地喷笑一声，“哈哈，卡卡西老师你什么时候变得会开这种玩笑了？今天可不是愚人节啊我说，就算是，这也太过……”  
“鸣人，我知道你一时间难以接受。你先找地方坐下来，听我说……”

鸣人没听完卡卡西的话，在听到佐助所在的医院后便顶着车上配有的警笛，一路飚速。他心中有小小一部分的理性在提醒他，一切都已经迟了，就算现在他赶过去也无济于事。但身体明显更尊重他的真心，右脚更加用力地往下踩住油门。  
他一路狂奔，粗喘着气，猛地撞到医院的问询台，动作麻利地从上衣口袋中掏出国际联盟调查局的证件问到了送进急诊的探员在什么地方，得到答案后三两步并到直升降电梯前疯狂击按着向上的箭头，一双眼睛紧盯着电梯的显示屏不到两秒，无视掉问询台护士冲他喊着“不要在医院奔跑”的声音，扭头就冲上了扶梯。  
“……鸣人！？”在手术室外，卡卡西正在和另外一个穿着西装的男人说话，因为鸣人的出现面上闪过一瞬的诧异，急忙伸手把人拦住。  
“卡卡西老师……佐助人呢？让我见他！”鸣人因为卡卡西阻止自己的动作感到不悦，但还是停了下来。  
“鸣人，我不是说了让你到局里等我……”  
“既然要见我的话，直接到医院来不是更快吗？”  
“虽然确实没错，但……”  
“‘但’什么？你不也说了，知道我一时无法接受，那么让我亲眼看到不是更能让我接受吗？你究竟想掩饰什么？”说着，鸣人甩开卡卡西抓着自己上臂的手，直直向着已经没有亮灯的手术室内冲过去。  
“漩涡鸣人，卡卡西就是怕你会这样无理胡闹，所以才让你在局里等他的，你想不明白吗？”  
“想得明白。可那又如何？”鸣人侧脸瞪向旁边伸着一只手挡住自己的男人，“你小子是谁？”  
“鸣人！”卡卡西警告地呵斥一声，“注意你的语气！这位是佐助的兄长，宇智波鼬。”  
“哦，您好。初次见面，我是漩涡鸣人的说。”宇智波鼬，火之国国防部的高层管理者，他的事迹鸣人在局里略有耳闻。但眼前并非是打招呼的好时机，于是他敷衍了两句，又急匆匆想要往里走。  
“你究竟为什么要到这个地方来？”鼬狠狠攥着鸣人的手腕，鸣人让他捏得骨头发酸，没法挣脱。同时又冲卡卡西摆了摆手，示意他去通知在休息室等待的其他小组成员。  
“我……”因为对方的力气实在是太大了，鸣人几乎要忍不住痛呼出声，却在回头时被对方的愤恨的眼神瞪住。  
“如果你是想要看佐助的死相的话，请你现在就立刻回去吧。”鼬一词一句，说的无比清晰，鸣人这才反应过来，自己刚才要做的事情对佐助的亲人来说是多么不妥。  
“并不是您所想的那样……”鸣人张了张口，又顿住，他在两年前开始与佐助交往的事情，都没有告诉过彼此的家人。并非不想说，而是一直没能找到彼此空闲的时间，一拖，便拖到了现在。将自己放到佐助亲属同等的位置，鸣人多少能够理解鼬的心情。  
鼬见鸣人的肢体动作不再像刚才那样激烈强势，遂慢慢松开了手上的力道，他极力压抑着声音的颤抖，道出一句：“请回吧。”  
“宇智波鼬先生，真的不能允许我……”鸣人抬起垂下的头，几乎是恳请地问道。  
“请回吧。”没等他说完，鼬便再一次拒绝了他。  
鸣人为难地抿着嘴唇，眼尖地捕捉到对方别开脸是眼角充血泛红的模样。这将他接下来想要说的话又统统堵回喉咙。他与手术室的距离间隔分明只有一臂的长度，鼬的一句话便在手术室门内铸上了坚不可摧的铁门。透过手术室门的小窗，鸣人仍不死心地尝试向里窥视。带着口罩的医生浅绿的手术服上沾满了血污，几个实习生甩着拖把在拖着地板。这场面鸣人曾经见过——他们是在清理从伤者身体里涌到地上的血水。  
医生在鼬进去后揭开了盖着死者的白布，隔着门板，鸣人听到了里头传出的几度压抑却未能成功的恸泣声，鸣人感觉自己的心脏为此猛地一停。面对真相，他头一次感到畏惧。  
必须得确认，必须得由我……由我的眼睛……  
鸣人急急深吸进一口气，憋在胸口，紧抿着嘴唇，强迫自己重新将视线移回去。  
鼬一手撑着病床不让自己倒下，一手掩住口鼻，不让自己恸哭出声。在鼬颤抖的手臂侧边平躺着的人，在肩颈后侧的位置有一处三枚勾玉形状的纹身，紧紧攥住鸣人目光的终点，蓝瞳中央黑色的瞳孔惊恐地收缩起来，大脑抗拒着里头的画面，让他踉跄着倒退了两步，远离面前散发着血味与消毒水气味的房间。  
周围的空气像是瞬间被人抽走，鸣人胸口闷得发紧。鼻腔内登时被甜腥的气味充满，紧接着是口腔、气管、与肺叶，浓烈的腥味让他的胃很不舒服，他连忙转身，向着与手术室相反的方向行走了不到数步，挥手想要抓扶住点什么，结果捞了个空。身体脱力，鸣人猛地跌跪到地上，按着抽疼的胃袋干呕出胃酸与唾液。泪腺似是因为受到了呕吐感的刺激，极快地分泌出泪液，淅沥在他脸上混杂着。鸣人用力地吸着气，快速地、拼尽全力地想要让自己胸口紧闷的症状得以缓解，更多更浓的腥味却随着他的动作更多的刺激着他的鼻腔，瞳孔动摇着，恍惚间地板似乎也被染得一片血红。  
不……不……  
鸣人一把紧紧抓住自己领口的衣服，肺无法正常的摄入氧气让他的窒息感越来越强，视线也逐渐缩小，最终血红被黑暗包成了一个小点，又消失不见。他很快失去了对自己身体的控制，直直就要倒下。  
“鸣人！？”卡卡西在鸣人倒下去时及时拽住了他的后衣领，让他靠在墙边，大声冲着在走廊另一端的护士大喊道：“快过来！有人晕倒了！”

两日后的清晨，鸣人醒得很早。不如说，他这两天一直没有睡着。  
局中为佐助安排了葬礼，地址在火之国的木叶公墓。  
他几乎是木讷的洗漱穿衣，自酒店乘车去往木叶公墓。  
葬礼来的人不算多，在场的大都是同佐助出生入死的朋友，也有一部分因为所在部门安排有无法推辞的工作而缺席，为此均寄来了致歉的信件。他与佐助所在部门的成员无一缺席，鼬正在将自己的手帕递给一名在座椅上哭泣的妇人，她的眉眼像极了佐助，他甚至不用求证，便能确认她是佐助的母亲美琴。  
“您好……”鸣人向他们的方向走过去。  
美琴听到鸣人的声音后急忙拭掉了眼角的眼泪，昂起头，冲他扬起一个微笑，“您好。”  
“我的名字是漩涡鸣人，”他蹲下身，让美琴能够俯视他，“我是佐助的同事，也是他的友人……不，不对……”  
美琴看着他，礼貌地回道：“平日犬子多承蒙您关照了。”  
“不是的，我并没有关照他的说！不对，应该说，平时应该是佐助他照顾我的情况更多。我总是会在关键时候掉链子，队里人也说我不靠谱，都是因为有佐助在我才……不是的，我想说的不是这些……”鸣人越说越急，最后甚至连自己都不忍再说下去。紧张地捏着自己的手指，鸣人低下头深吸了一口气，极力让自己平静下来。  
“宇智波夫人，我是您儿子的……”鸣人转着自己待在左手中指的银戒，咬咬牙，再次猛地抬起头来，大声道：“对不起，我说谎了的说。我与您的儿子并非单纯的友人关系，我与佐助在两年前开始交往，是同居的恋人。”  
“我知道，佐助向我提起过你。”美琴温婉地笑着，她微倾下身，拥抱住鸣人，像是在哄受伤的孩子一样抚摸着他的头发，轻拍着他的后背，“以这种形式见面，对你来说很难熬吧。”  
“请您节……”鸣人理性的一边告诉自己，失去幺子的美琴应当比自己痛苦千万倍；自我的一边却又告诉自己，他的痛苦与悲伤的程度不亚于美琴。最终他纵容自己，在妇人温柔的慰抚下哽咽出声。  
“对不起，谢谢您……”  
葬礼的挽歌奏响，鸣人同鼬以及佐助此次行动的小队队员们一同抬着木棺行至墓碑旁——虽说是墓碑，但实际上仅是用笔写下了佐助名字的板子，葬仪公司尚未能为他准备好石刻的墓碑。  
“佐……”鸣人张了张嘴，想要再唤出那个念过千遍万遍的名字，声音却哽在喉咙，发不出了。在佐助的棺上放下最后一朵白色的玫瑰，鸣人甚至不知道如今的自己应该作何表情，他望向美琴怀中抱着的照片，里头的青年笑得意气风发。早已不是第一次感叹那双鸦羽似的黑眸颜色的纯粹，鸣人用视线缓慢又仔细地描摹着照片上佐助容貌的轮廓。  
他一直在好奇，这张照片中让佐助表情有些许人情的松动的视线尽头究竟是什么。今天在世上最糟糕的地点再次看到时，他记忆中的某块区域突然变得清晰——拍照时他正候在旁边。  
心底一片空荡荡的，他想，缺了的那部分，应当同他的恋人一起被封在了木棺里。  
回过神来，卡卡西已经载他回到了他在铁之国的公寓门口。  
“鸣人。”卡卡西伸手在鸣人眼前晃了晃，“到了。”  
“嗯。”鸣人点了点头，解开安全带，打开副驾驶座的车门准备离开。  
“你还好吗？”卡卡西在他跨出车门前，问道。  
“会好的。”鸣人强颜欢笑着，“你我都清楚。”  
“明天你可以不用来局里。”卡卡西难得主动向鸣人提供了假期，鸣人却一反常态的摇了摇头，合上了车门。  
“那有什么是我能帮到你的，尽管说。”见自己的队员一副失魂落魄的模样，卡卡西终是不忍，又提议道。  
“我需要与那个犯人相关的所有档案。”鸣人无精打采地说着，“还有就是……请给我点时间。”

 

佐助走后两年，鸣人曾无数次向神祈愿，希望一切都不过是个恶劣的玩笑。  
但神无法实现超出祈愿者自身能力范围的愿望。而，他的愿望便是在祈求起死回生的发生，亦或是使时光回溯让他去扭转现实，这大抵是神也无法做到的事。而他如今做了的，约莫是不会被神所宽恕的事情。  
六年前，尚在缉毒小组的佐助参与渗透进一个国际的贩毒集团，当时抓获的毒枭在送往监狱的途中遭遇了车祸，和押送他的探员一起坠崖，车子与里头的人一起被烧毁。事后国际联盟调查局在找到的残骸中，通过采集死者的齿痕与DNA，确认了死者身份。然，实际上仅有齿痕是符合的，因为尸体烧毁程度太严重，造成DNA检测困难，当时查验的结果仅达到近亲标准而非匹配，但难以确认，他们上头的领导者认为证足够充分，没有必要再在这个案子上浪费人力，于是便擅自盖棺定论，就此结案。  
事实上那个集团由他们兄弟二人共同运营，但从未有人见到过第二者的出现，在能够查阅的档案上也从未有过他们是双生子的记录。  
在佐助去世前半个月，雪之国与水之国同时发来了协助调查的申请，两国的高层均尤其重视他们各自的案子，甚至致函到卡卡西的邮箱里，无奈下，卡卡西将小组分成了两个小队——以佐助为小队长，与情报局中临时调派过来的水月、香磷以及重吾协同前往雪之国，调查一件跨时长达40年的恶性虐杀案；以鸣人为小队长，同鹿丸、宁次、天天、小李去水之国，调查当地人口买卖。  
井野作为联络员留在局中，理论上是应通过调查局厚实的数据库数据同时协助两个小组调查，但雪之国因内乱不断的关系，大量的档案都在战争中丢失，同时落后的档案数据化处理技术使保存下来的有限的部分又有很大一部分无法在数据库中寻得。佐助为了追查，向雪之国提出了进入国家档案馆的请求，走了一遍繁琐的申请，才终于获得了时长三天的通行牌。  
按照受害者的类型变化与刀口形状的研究，佐助认为犯案的是两名凶手，小组在讨论推断又结合事件结合目击者的证词，确定了两名凶手的父子关系。他们都在医院工作，以其医保信息卡上填写的内容为媒介获得了受害者的地址，医院是他们挑选受害者场所。其中，那位“父亲”正巧是接生那对恶魔双胞胎出生的医生。他的记录里，确实是一对双胞胎出生，但因为其母亲在生产后翌日神秘失踪的关系，两个双胞胎成为了弃婴，医院的护士将小孩送到了社区一所非正规的儿童收容院——并未登记，后在一场大火中，该收容院被殆尽，这对双胞胎也因此失踪。线索中断。  
将毒枭与这两个兄弟联系在一起的关键在于他们的真名。这两个兄弟的代号就像鸣人他们这些国际警察参与渗透行动一样，一次行动的结束意味着一个代号的抛弃，唯一没有放弃过的就是他们的真名。但同时也有不同的地方。两个兄弟的偏执型人格让他们对自己的身份尤其重视，故而他们的代号大都是两人姓名的变体。  
对鸣人和他的队友们来说有迹可循是件好事。显然，在毒枭的“复仇”结束后，他立刻换了新的身份，重新从他们的视野里消失。可他所干过的行当限制了他重归正途，失去成为大多数“平常人”的基础。在耗费了近两年时间，逐个调查排除佐助当年调查时留下的毒枭的生意伙伴名单后，鸣人重新抓住了他的影子——他潜伏多时，重新积攒人力，为的就是手刃当年渗透围剿他的缉毒警察。他的这次行动让他多年的积蓄再次归零，甚至吸引来了他的仇家，或许也因为这个原因，他选择继续留在国际联邦调查局所在的铁之国。  
原缉毒组的牙以及原儿童保护组的天天，在拜托他们的线人帮忙顺藤摸瓜，最终将毒枭的所在位置锁定在了一处单身公寓。鸣人在看到地址后二话不说便冲了出去，鹿丸一边挠头叹气，一边火速联系了卡卡西，请他批准这次行动。  
待卡卡西他们带上防暴队赶到时，公寓的屋顶传来了一声枪响，众人均惊诧地仰头往上看时，一个人影撞开了陈朽的铁栏杆，从高处落了下来，在围观群众的尖叫中于地面砸出一片血花。在法医卸除其面上易容的部分，并对其指纹、DNA进行采集比对后，确定的其身份就是毒枭。  
一桩大案总算是尘埃落定。鸣人却又因擅自行动以及公权私用等数种缘由被勒令停职。国际联盟的高层管理者觉得他这次的行动是出于报复的心理，在传唤卡卡西小队进行调查时，每个小队成员都给高层数出了鸣人这次行动除去报复以外的动机，无一不充满合理性。而在传唤鸣人进行调查时，他却直言不讳自己确实想为佐助报仇，甚至在高层对他训话时所道出了带有极大恶意的揣测，都不曾辩解过一句。作为长官的卡卡西在听到鸣人的问询记录是都只觉得一阵头疼。

“鸣人！”  
在鸣人推开工作处大门时，手鞠的怒喝声便先人一步吓了他一跳。  
“手鞠？”鸣人一边往自己的办工桌走，一边迎上手鞠的铁拳。  
“干嘛啊我说！？很疼的好吗？”鸣人莫名其妙地捂住自己的上臂，佯怒瞪向手鞠。  
“你小子还好意思问！要不是小李托我爱罗给我递了口信，你今天怎么可能大摇大摆地回来上班！？”  
“啊……原来是你干的好事啊？”鸣人揉了揉后脑蓄得有些长，软蓬蓬支棱开的头发，“我美妙的假期计划就这样被你扰乱了，你不知道被窝今早看到我要出门有多难过，黏在我身上都不肯下来。”  
“是你自己赖床吧？”  
“谁说的。”鸣人放下包后在自己的办公转椅上坐下，抬头瞥了手鞠一眼，划亮手机给对方看自己的锁屏的照片——佐助坐在卧室铺的地毯上把头埋进了白毛猫的肚子，而猫猫习以为常地四爪抱住佐助的脑袋，正伸着舌头给他舔头上不安分乱翘的头发，“被窝是我家猫，小粘人精一只，你羡慕不来的。”  
才说着，卡卡西办公室的门被打开，我爱罗率先走了出来，见到鸣人冲他点了点头，算是打招呼，让卡卡西引进了年会会议室。  
关上会议室的门后，卡卡西长叹了口气，唤了鸣人一声，指了指他们小队最常使用的办公室，示意他赶快上去，自己则是扭头又扎进了办公室。  
鸣人不明所以，但还是配合地将手机揣进衣兜里，抬腿朝会议室的方向走过去。队中其他几人已经在讨论案情，由于会议室出色的隔音效果，他们在鸣人推门进来时才喜出望外地迎着他坐到座位。  
“好啦好啦，你们怎么比被窝还热情。”鸣人笑了笑，接过井野递过来的档案夹，翻开来听她继续叙述案情。  
“儿童拐卖的案子不应该归儿童保护组么？”前一个案子刚完结不久，回到家中躺下不到四小时的鹿丸打了一个巨大的呵欠。  
“理论上是这样的。但是雷之国郡山县的警方最近找到了之前报失小孩的尸体，死状可怖，这并不像人贩子会做出来的事。我担心这名不明疑犯恐怕不是拐卖犯。这是我比对法医报告，找到的目前一些已经确认死亡的孩子。”井野将几个孩子的照片投放到了大屏幕上，“死因均是失血过多造成的休克，身上的伤情痕迹显示他们长时间遭受殴打、性侵等多项虐待……”  
“受害者均是黑发，报失年龄均在12岁左右，虽说男孩和女孩都有，但从现场照片来看，犯人似乎更在意的是外貌体征。”宁次一边翻阅着档案夹中受害者的资料，一边说道：“报失后到被发现尸体期间间隔有多长时间？”  
“平均2.57年。但因为抛尸的地点相当隐蔽，警方无法确定没有其他抛尸地点。”  
“更多的抛尸地点只会意味着出现更多的受害者，我知道这件事不好办，但还是要麻烦你们。”卡卡西不知何时倚着门框立在那里，“另外今天有成员被编进小组，是你们很熟悉的人，想必配合起来应该不难。”说着卡卡西往旁边一站，除了背对着门口懒得转身的鸣人以外，其他几名成员均愣在原地。  
“是手鞠吧？我就知道她出现在我们单位肯定不是单纯来串门的说。”鸣人合上档案夹，准备起身，一抬头，发现其他几人呆呆的样子，奇怪地也跟着回过头。  
“好久不见。”“新队员”的神态有些窘迫，他抬起手冲鸣人动动手指来代替挥手的动作，纵使比记忆中要消瘦许多，但那个存在于他回忆和梦中的人确确实实真真切切地就站在他面前。  
他猛地站直，撞得桌子发出“咚”的一声。鸣人迟疑着从发干的嘴唇中挤出他名字的音节：“……佐、佐助？”  
“嗨。”佐助冲他笑了笑，神情有些窘迫，说道：“好久不见。”

宛若死而复生一样的奇迹，鸣人望着坐在自己对面的佐助思考僵滞，内心飞速流窜过无数条疑问，耐着性子听卡卡西解释的说辞。  
“……火之国国防部的上级出于对佐助以及你们大家的人生安全考虑，做出了让佐助假死的决定。如今案子尘埃落定，佐助在东国的任务也已经结束，他递交给上头申请调回小组的文件也得到批准。我知道你们有些难以接受这项人事调动，但说实话，没有佐助在我们的工作进度确确实实有一定程度的下降，大家的精力也都有限，比起局里往组里塞大家都不熟悉的新人，我想你们会更容易接受曾经的队友。”卡卡西抿了一口手边的咖啡，“以上。现在我需要你们把精神集中到这桩案子上来。”  
“不是我说，你们觉不觉得这个犯人选择的抛尸地点很奇怪？”天天率先开了口，“往常我们见到过的这种类型的犯人，通常会把尸体抛弃在‘垃圾场’。对他们来说，这些孩子无异与是玩坏了随时可以抛弃的玩具，为什么会选择在偏僻、环境优美的地方？这算什么？对他所做行为的一种忏悔吗？”  
“比起忏悔，我觉得或许是另外一种可能性。”佐助盯着警方传过来的现场照片，拧紧了眉头。他将几张小孩上半身的照片排列在面前的桌上，纤白的手指点了点小孩的面部以及衣着，“注意看他们的嘴唇，法医报告上写着嘴唇上采集到有蓖麻籽油、可可脂、蜜蜡、生育醇、紅色氧化鐵等……简而言之就是口红，在靠近嘴角的地方，有没完全擦拭干净的痕迹。而他们嘴唇上的膏体是没有被擦拭过的。”  
“你的意思是他……重访过这些孩子？”本就前庭神经脆弱，不擅长应付交通工具的鹿丸客气地斟酌完用词只觉得自己胃里翻腾得更厉害了。  
“可能是他，也有可能……”佐助瞥着鹿丸快成土色的脸，为了顾及他的情绪，抿着嘴挑起眉，没把话说完。  
鹿丸绝望地往飞机窗沿上一靠，“求求这群变态同意给自己放放假，尊重一下国际劳动法……我想睡觉。”  
宁次从茶水处走过来，递给了鹿丸一瓶冰水，在他旁边坐下拍了拍他的肩，什么安慰的话也没说出口，“但愿这次只用抓一个变态吧。”  
“到那边落地之后，井野、鹿丸，你和我先去和当地的警局；小李、宁次，你们去法医那边，无论是怎样无关紧要的细节都不要错过；天天、鸣人，你们两个带上佐助去抛尸地点看看。”  
鸣人一反常态的安静，他从佐助旁边的座位站起身跑去靠前的单人座位坐下，从包中掏出耳机戴上，点开音乐后环抱着手一言不发地望着窗外。本想向他搭话的佐助悻悻收回拍他小臂的手，在众人同情的注视下悄悄叹了口气。  
飞机落到群山县，向警方说明情况后，派来接他们的车分别朝向不同的目的地驶去。  
警方将鸣人一行三人载到一处枫叶林边，再往里去是尚未开发的树林，开发商将附近一带圈划成了野营区，为了安全着想，姑且是有护林员定时巡视。在护林员的带领下，鸣人一行来到了被黄色胶带围起来的树林深处。  
现场侦查人员还在处理新发现的几处埋尸点，为了防止秋日多变的天气和森林中的动物破坏现场，侦查人员已经加班加点工作了相当长的时间。甚至只需要偏偏头，就能看到撑不下去的几个裹着毯子在临时搭建起的帐篷里缩着睡觉。  
“现在为止发现了多少具尸体？”鸣人踩在红色的枫叶上，询问带他们来的警官。  
“加上你们已知的，现在一共有十六具。”警官不忍地将视线从土坑中移开，眼底藏不住的青黑让他看起来尤其的憔悴，他痛苦地用手抹了把脸，看向鸣人：“你们会抓住他的，对吧？”  
“不是‘你们’，而是我们。”鸣人拍拍那名警官的肩膀，冲他笑了笑。  
“嗯。”警官似是因为鸣人的话感觉到了些许的安心，深吸一口气，重新振作起来，引着鸣人他们往里走。

沿着土坑一路往前，警方借用探测仪发现的十六具尸体还没有完全挖出来。  
鸣人用奇怪的姿势走过了三个土坑之后，拧起了眉。警官紧跟在他身旁向他们说明如今他们警方调查的进度以及方向，佐助却突然停下脚步，落在其他人身后。  
“佐助？”天天奇怪地回头，以为他身体不舒服正要往回走，只见佐助立起食指竖在唇前。  
“嘘——”佐助望向左手边的方向，“有水声。”  
“？”天天也停下了动作，认真听着森林中的声音。如今没有刮风，树叶也没有簌簌的响声，偶有两声鸟鸣，但纵使清脆也并非持续不断。她合上眼，摒弃开其他四感，终于在佐助所说的方向听到了哗哗的流水声，“瀑布？”  
“那个方向有条小溪，中间有处落高大概是那个的声音。”协助调查的护林员跟在最后，及时应答道，“这边走。”  
跟随者护林员走了大概有三十米多些的距离，几人均站到了小溪旁边。  
“荼毒了至少十六名儿童且至今没有被任何人发现，说明嫌犯足够聪明，具有一定的反侦察能力。这块抛尸地基本上能算是他的秘密日记，是一个隐秘的地方，却又不是完全私人。为什么不是安排在更深的树林里延后他们被发现时间，而是这里？”鸣人摸着下巴自言自语式的嘀咕，“这个嫌犯，有非常明显的强迫型人格特征，他需要完全掌控所有发生着以及即将发生的事情。就连刨坑间距和长度都是一致的。这个地方的半开放产生的不确定因素恐怕是他无法忍受的事情啊我说。”  
“因为这里是比较好的保存尸体的地点吧。”佐助环视着四周的红黄交替、映得满山艳色的枫树林，“这些枫树生长得好和这片土地有很大关系，排水性良好，ph指数相比也不低，日晒充足水源充沛，温差变化相比外界也不会很厉害。这条小溪还为他提供了很好的来去通道，就算在藏尸地留下了可能会被警犬追查到的线索，利用它，也能够摆脱后续的追踪。”  
说着，佐助不着痕迹地紧了紧自己的大衣，“但重访这一行动未必是他做的。如你所言，他需要绝对的控制，要重访不会选择这种地方。可，如果他控制的欲望仅到掩埋为止的话，一切就都更加顺理成章了。若是像如今这般东窗事发，追查线索最先查到的恐怕是他另外一个见不得光的朋友。社会上潜藏的性犯罪者多如牛毛，不过如此严重的性虐待倾向会影响到他为人的性格。简单来说，他与外界建立关系并不会非常容易。”  
“不常与人接触，却又有能够拐骗走小孩的能力？”天天发愁了。  
“小孩失踪时大都已经在九岁以上，这个年纪的孩子已经逐渐开始建立有自己的价值观与道德观，对一件事物有他自己的是非判断，所以相对起其他更小年纪的孩子警惕性要高。”佐助揉了揉鼻子忍下打喷嚏的冲动，现在虽说是中午，但林子的气温偏低，他本身就是夏天也容易手脚发凉的体质，受伤之后对温度的感觉比原来还要更敏感了不少。环抱起手臂，他接着说道：“以往有不少借自身身体劣势来引起同情的案例……”  
“这个年纪的孩子纵使想要证明自己，但也能明白自己和更年长人之间的差距，就算是要独自去助人为乐也必定会知会周围的伙伴或者家长一声，以免让他们担心。不像某些大人，无声无息消失了‘两年’还能若无其事的回来。”鸣人打断了佐助的话，没好气地狠咬了“两年”二字，扭头就往抛尸的地方走。  
佐助愣在原地，张了张口什么也没说，进退两难地立在原地略失落地叹了口气。  
“鸣人！”天天在鸣人后半段话刚开口的时候愁得脸全皱在一起，压低了声线却放大了声音示意他不要再说下去，在安慰佐助还是安抚鸣人之间纠结了半天，最后恨铁不成钢地往地上狠狠跺了一脚，蹿到佐助后头推着他去追鸣人。  
“天天，我觉得这个时候应该让他一个人冷静……”佐助让她强硬地往前推着走，并不知道是否应该如天天所想那样追过去。  
“冷静个鬼呀！”天天不依不饶，“到今天早上为止我们，包括都以为你真的死了。虽说是出于保护你、也保护我们才这样谎称，但这种情况就算是明白道理也没法坦率的接受呀。其他队员暂且不谈，你葬礼那天，鸣人是亲眼看着你的棺材被埋下去的，所以该说他有点难以接受还是患得患失，呃……你能明白我的意思吗？”  
“我明白……”佐助有些落寞地垂下眼睑。他不在的这段时间发生了什么卡卡西几乎事无巨细地同他说了。天天自然明白他这种情况是类似于国际上的证人保护制度——他不能以任何途径联系除了联络员以外的任何人，这是出于对他本人的保护。同时，与他有关联的其他小队成员，在他“死后”与毒枭再无瓜葛，也在一定程度上给了他们一层“防弹衣”。  
然而他的“死”，确确实实给他亲密的人留下了伤害。就连他温婉可人的母亲在知道他假死的真相后都气不过打了他、及瞒着她的鼬好几下。失而复得无疑是让人狂喜的，但被隐瞒、不被告知产生的不被信任的感觉也是真实存在的，于鸣人身上，二者兼有。  
“那么你为什么不快和他说清……难道你已经不在乎了？”  
“怎么可能。我是因为鸣人才活下来的。”佐助望向鸣人的方向，平静地说道。  
“……因为鸣人？”天天更加不解。  
“当时被那个混蛋捅了好几刀送到急诊室的时候，我知道自己已经快撑不下去了。他为了让我受罪，前几刀都避开了我的动脉，最后一刀却是在我激怒了他之后切切实实想要要我命的。结果你也知道，大量失血，身体像在冰水里沉浮，感觉糟糕透了。”佐助似是不在乎地耸了耸肩，天天敏感地察觉到了他环抱在胸前的手默默攥紧衣服的小动作。  
“体温下降，心率变慢。我感觉自己像是在雪山遇难了，伤口甚至都痛到不痛了。我真的很累，想着，要不干脆就这样死了吧，乐得轻松自在。”佐助用笑来掩饰自己回忆时有些颤抖的声音，“但是在意识模糊的时候，眼前像是放走马灯一样，回溯着我的人生。然后。”  
他顿了顿，“然后我看到了鸣人。我突然就不想死了。”  
“你爱他。”  
“嗯。他是我的生命。”佐助踢了一脚脚边的小石头，继续说道：“让他经历了这样的事，留下这么痛苦的回忆是我最不愿见到的事情。无论理由如何，结果都没有改变，为此，我至今也还觉得很愧疚。所以，给他一点时间接受，也给我些时间准备，好吗？”  
看着扭头走向另一个方向的佐助，天天头疼得揪掉了两根头发：“愧疚什么呀！你根本就没明白嘛！”

雷之国警方的平均素质优秀，又有媒体闻风而动产生的压力，调查进行的尤其顺利。  
托宁次和小李的福，法医那边在尸体的口腔内提取到了不属于他们的DNA，检测结果出来数据库中找到了犯有侮辱尸体罪前科的嫌犯。  
鸣人和鹿丸负责该嫌犯的审讯工作，其他成员则是待拜托几名协助小队工作的警官尽可能找来受害者家属来到局里后，分开向他们具体描述了他们想要寻找的另一嫌犯类型，希望他们能从回忆里择出几个符合名字，借此列出一张能够依靠的嫌犯名单。  
送走自己负责的最后一对夫妻，佐助重新回到暂时属于自己的座位。椅背上挂着一件还有些温热的深蓝色羊绒衫，它在自己出去前还穿在鸣人身上。只是一瞬间而已，佐助自归队后心口一直局促不安的感觉消失了，他将羊绒衫套在衬衫外头，转头看向正在审讯室里同第二嫌犯对峙的鸣人，释然地莞尔。

翌日清晨，磕在“Z”键睡了一夜的井野在听到信箱提示音后一跃而起，里头是雷之国的儿童保护协会发来的近三十年来雷之国涉及儿童性犯罪的名单。顾不得脸上几个红彤彤的印子，立马同昨晚组中几人给她的疑犯名单来了一通关联比对，最终在比对框里仅仅留下了两个名字。  
她兴奋地欢呼了一声，吵醒了其他几个昨晚熬夜整理资料文件最后睡在局里的人。  
“怎么了的说？”昨晚的审讯进行到半夜，睡在办公椅上的鸣人让井野的叫声吓了一跳，几乎是从座位上弹起来的，一边朝井野的方向走，一边伸手抹了抹嘴角的口水，发现早已经留了印，于是抓着袖子又蹭几下。  
“疑犯名单，缩减成了两个。雷之国的性犯罪者应该都已经登录进了国联数据库，所以只要动动手指检索一下就……”井野的声音戛然而止。  
卡卡西从外头推门进来，井野的话听了一半，不由跟着在意地凑过去看屏幕，“怎么？”  
“……一个还在牢里一个已经死了。”井野像是个犯错的孩子一样局促地将手从键盘上缩了回来。  
“这两个人有孩子吗？”卡卡西多嘴提了一句，“拥有变态性癖的性犯罪者有妻有子的情况并不少见。”  
“嗯——”井野闻言继续在键盘上飞速敲打着，“坐牢的那个没有。已经死了那个变态的话……有！”井野立刻将相关的档案调了出来。  
“天……”信息框跳出来没几个，井野就急忙把椅子我往背对屏幕的方向一转，“对不起，队长，但是我真的不能在清晨看到这个……”  
“嗯，没事。”卡卡西挪开半步让井野能够离开这张办公桌，接着坐到转椅中，略带生疏地敲击着键盘来放大数字档案资料进行阅读。上头性犯罪者在外是某一企业的顾问律师，在家则对自己的妻子进行了长时间的监禁、性侵犯以及暴力虐待行为，柔弱且已经无依无靠的妻子只能无限容忍丈夫对她的行为。而她的孩子在明白这一切是不正确的年纪，将父亲施暴的过程记录了下来，却在途中被父亲发现，母亲因为被过度殴打出现了内脏破裂，体内大出血，最终没能抢救回来。可怜的孩子便代替母亲成为了父亲的发泄器。在孩子十二岁那年，父亲死亡，警方调查后将其判定为是在修理屋顶是不小心滑落造成的意外死；也因为这次意外死的出警发现了更加可怕的现实。  
孩子的伤情鉴定书触目惊心又似曾相识，卡卡西随手翻开了放在旁边的一份解剖报告，站起身去找跑去茶水间倒咖啡的井野，“井野，把这孩子如今的地址调出来，另外联系其他小队成员让他们过来加班。”

确定嫌犯后抓捕行动进行得异常顺利，又或许是因为对方遵守的严格的作息表不允许他有任何一丝变动。嫌犯在见到警车后，大方地走出了教室，主动伸出了手让进警方将他拷住。他全不畏惧同事以及自己教导的孩子诧异的眼神，只是直直望着前方。  
失踪的孩子被关在嫌犯家的地下室中，短短两天时间，他就已经开始抗拒生人的接近，即使对方是穿着制服的警察。  
“卡卡西，我不明白。”佐助救着防弹衣用大衣把自己裹起来站到交待完后续事宜的卡卡西旁边。  
“不明白什么？”  
“我不明白为什么受害者会成为加害者。他在这些孩子身上重演他与他母亲的噩梦，是想要祭奠他的父亲？还是想要发泄自己无法再成为正常人的怨气？又或者是想要体验与他父亲一样的快感进而理解父亲为什么要这么做？有什么意义吗？”  
“说实话，我也想不明白。也不觉得除了当事者本人以外会有人觉得这么做有意义。”卡卡西望着端正坐在警车中的疑犯吁了口气，“我们不需要同情、或理解施害者。你需要记住的，是那个。”说着，卡卡西指了指闻讯赶过来的小孩的父母。他们兴高采烈地紧拥住失而复得的孩子，不断地亲吻他，重复诉说着爱意，轻轻抹着孩子的眼泪告诉他，一切都会过去，一切都会变好的。  
“你要记住，你的工作并不是为了更好地理解罪犯，而是为了在万一发生的情况下，保证这副场景的重现。”卡卡西拍了拍他的肩膀。  
一边，鸣人在营救小孩时，被见到生人惊慌中奋力挣扎的孩子挠破了脸，虽说之后有通过言语安抚下了孩子的情绪，但他不允许任何一个人触碰他，只得慢慢引着他离开。以至于出来时脸上的血干了。孩子因为身体有脱水征状且精神状态不稳定，由救护车载向医院进行治疗。鸣人则是被医护人员简单粗暴地用碘酒棉球擦了擦伤口，贴了块纱布就算完事。这时正脱着防弹衣朝他们走过来。  
“另外，工作之余的事情也好处理好。”卡卡西在佐助背后推了一把，扭头就去找他放在车上的手机，想要看看家中养的狗在做什么事。  
佐助让卡卡西推的一个趔趄，险些撞到鸣人身上，他急忙稳住身形，唤道：“鸣人。”  
“干嘛？”鸣人没好气地瞥他一眼，接着解身上防弹衣的扣子。  
“我觉得我们需要好好谈谈。”  
“可以啊，那我们就来好好谈谈。譬如为什么两年前你在执行任务是遇险没有人联系我？你假死为什么要瞒着我？你知道我看到那个狗娘养的藏的地方是你曾经住的老公寓是什么心情吗？后来他因为枪击被从屋顶摔下去被火葬死得不能再透的半个月来为什么没有人来告知我真相？你在外头两年，究竟是去修养还是某个高层借机把你调过去参与高危活动？万一真的死了怎么办？”  
“鸣人，国联上头并没有安排……”卡卡西见鸣人越来越过激，终于还是出声干预。  
“卡卡西你闭嘴！”鸣人终于忍不住怒喝出声，“当时在医院，你和鼬再说的就是这件事吧我说？我也真是傻，居然这么轻易就被你们骗过去了。同样的问题我也问你，比起佐助，你有更多的时间可以告诉我真相。半个月，我为了配合局里的调查进出那幢大楼不下十次。在更久之前，佐助葬礼之后整整一年的周六晚上，我没有哪一天缺席过你主持的互助小组，想找机会和我说根本不是什么难事吧我说！”  
卡卡西顿了顿，那个时候佐助的人事变动还没有到他手上，他没有佐助会回来的把握。可惜这并不能作为没有隐瞒佐助还活着这件事的解释，只能成为无力的借口。最后他终于开口：“抱歉。”  
“事到如今，说这话还有什么用！你觉得互助小组里那些人曾经尝试过什么摆脱悲伤的方式？自杀、自残、染毒，你以为我就不会和他们一样是吗！？把我当猴耍有意思吗？艹！我他妈居然还因为信任你什么都对你说！看我难过得像个废人很有成就吧！？”鸣人忿忿把防弹衣往警车的车盖上猛地一砸，不顾身后佐助叫他的声音，头也不会地钻进了警局配给他们的临时用车，兀自驱车向着机场的方向去了。  
“卡卡西，你……”佐助想要安慰两句，让他不要在意鸣人的气话，然卡卡西冲他摆了摆手，让他不用在意自己去追鸣人。  
待佐助也驱车离开了，卡卡西才慢悠悠掏出手机来，拨给鸣人未来的大舅子，“喂，是我，卡卡西。你弟婿气得不轻，虽说我觉得他不会气到埋伏在你上班的路上给你一拳解恨，但你还是小心他之后……嗯？什么？哈哈哈哈，美琴夫人真的已经一周没跟你说话了？那之后可能会和鸣人联合起来气你吧……”

佐助追上鸣人的时候对方正在气头上，一言不发买了最近一班飞往铁之国航班的机票独自飞回了铁之国。因为鸣人买走的是最后一张，下一班航班是在两小时之后，无奈，佐助只得等小队中的其他人到后同他们一起回去。  
待佐助推开他与鸣人同居的公寓门时，家中的小猫从玄关的台阶上一跃而起，喵喵叫唤着扑进佐助怀里。佐助放下手中的包熟稔地用手托住小猫，转身将门落锁。  
“我回来了。我不在的时候你有想我呀？”佐助顺了顺被窝的猫，被窝喵个不停，两只前爪环着佐助的脖子侧头不停舔着佐助的脸。  
“鸣人？”  
脱了鞋后，佐助赤足走过房间的走廊走向亮着暖光的客厅，耳侧让被窝糙糙的舌头舔得发红。进到客厅，鸣人并不在，只有胡乱脱了一地的衣服以及随手扔到沙发上的配枪以及探员证和警徽。  
“被窝，鸣人在哪里？”佐助揉了揉小猫的头顶，问道。  
“咪——”被窝从佐助怀里落回地上，轻巧地踏着步子往卧室里走。卧室里的灯是暗的，地上软软的地毯是新换的，即使颜色没有变，但因为与原本的材质不同，踩在上头的感觉也不一样——依旧是被窝喜欢窝的材料之一。  
挨着衣帽间的浴室在装修时拆掉了毛胚房的水泥墙换用了磨砂玻璃，模模糊糊的白色罩着暖黄的光，里头淋雨哗哗的水声向佐助示意了鸣人的位置。隔着拉门敲了敲，佐助问道：“鸣人，你能听到我说话吗？”  
鸣人洗头的动作一顿，没有作声。  
“你不说话我就默认你能听到了。”佐助知道鸣人的脾气，继续说着。  
“我知道你现在很生气，不仅是因为我的‘死’让你很伤心，也是因为我和他们一起瞒着你。我没法想象你在得知我的死讯并且亲手埋葬我的日子有多难熬，我不是有意想让你有这么痛苦的经历的，真的。”佐助微不可闻地轻叹了口气，“就像你说的，现在再向你道歉的话也没有办法挽回任何东西，但我想要弥补这个过错，为此至少要你说，我什么都愿意做，你能给我机会吗？”  
佐助话刚说完，面前的玻璃折扇门被里头的人一把拉开。里头的人湿漉漉地伸出手，甩掉的水滴吓到了不爱洗澡的被窝，转眼就蹿得没影了。佐助毫无防备地被鸣人拽了进去，对方将他按在浴室的墙壁上后背被撞得生疼。鸣人的吻在他因为后背的疼痛分心时就压了过来，不由分说地将他堵了个无从遁形。  
鸣人的脸上还挂着温度刚好的水珠，探进他口腔的舌头将对方海盐口味的牙膏味也一起送了进来。有些咸，但又有些薄荷的清凉。大手附在他的胯下，三两下解开了他的腰带钻进内裤握住他尚未勃起的性器。不同于过往，鸣人的动作性急又粗暴，几下揉弄以及啮咬在脖颈锁骨的吻弄得佐助有点疼。但氤氲的水汽阻塞了他的感官，沉睡多时的情欲因为鸣人简单的几个动作在小腹烈烈地燃烧起来。他这才后知后觉地发现，自己已经想念他太久太久了。  
修身的西装裤在腰带被松开后就沿着佐助修长的腿滑到了浴室的地板，也顾不住将它踢开些，免得被花洒的水浸得透湿。鸣人解开他的羊绒衫外衣，接着又解开了他的衬衫，鸣人的吻还没落下去，就让原本干净白皙的胸口与小腹上留着数道浅浅的刀痕冻住了动作。一瞬间，他的心口似是被人暴力地撕裂成数片，他不敢想佐助他有多疼，久违的窒息感又一次造访。  
箍着佐助的腰，鸣人让他转身背过去。鸣人不想让佐助看到自己现在的表情，他有自觉，自己如今的表情一定十分不堪。  
手指勾住皮筋，鸣人的手向下将佐助的内裤拉开。在手指上蘸了些许涎液，鸣人将两根手指强硬地抵进了佐助的后穴。  
“呃……鸣人，疼……”有一段时间没有这么用过的后穴很紧，一时没法适应鸣人猴急的动作。  
像是没听到佐助的话一般，鸣人用手指在里头很快抽插几下，找准前列腺的位置曲起手指按压过去。  
“唔……”久违又强烈地快感像是过电一般从下体沿着脊椎一路蹿到了大脑，佐助急忙咬住下唇，没让自己失态地尖叫出来。  
手指感觉到穴壁变得湿润起来，鸣人随便撸动了两下性器，对准泛红的窄穴将坚硬地伞盖定了过去。  
“别！鸣人、现在还不行、会坏……啊……”  
完全无视佐助的阻止，鸣人发狠将性器顶了进去。穴口突然被撑开，薄皮有些无法承受被绷开的极限裂开了一个小口，红色的血珠润在圈口，让上头花洒的水冲开去了。刺痛感让佐助不禁抽了口凉气，嵌进体内的性器炙热，如同对方箍在他腰侧的大手一般。佐助不着痕迹地抚上被顶得有些凸出的小腹，不知是安心还是满足地吁出一口滚烫的气。  
鸣人也说不好自己如今的心情究竟是怎样的。  
他的气愤、狂喜与悲伤纠缠在一起，生出一种不真切的感觉。他觉得自己已经掐疼了佐助，不出意外，明早起来，他就能在佐助精瘦的腰上看到红紫的手印，然，就算如此，他心中空荡荡的感觉也没能被填补。他害怕自己一松手，害怕自己一闭眼，害怕明天太阳初升他从床上醒来面前的人就会消失，如今的一切不过是他的一场似是真实的梦。所以他更加地用力，几乎要将自己钉在佐助身上那样用力。  
大脑像是坏了一样，性交分明让他无比快乐，早该冲毁他理性的思维让他为止沉溺，不真实感却像是浮板，载着理性高高乘在快感的浪潮之上。  
“你总是这样。”身体的高潮让快感到达顶峰后，快感的波澜逐渐平静了下来。  
佐助让鸣人操弄得迷迷糊糊，鸣人的声音将他涣散在温热水汽中的意识打捞起来。  
“嗯？”他侧回头，想从鸣人脸上获得一些蛛丝马迹。纵使他的眼睛因为高潮而失焦的状况还没有恢复过来，才只能模糊地看清鸣人的轮廓。  
“别看我。”鸣人伸手挡住他的眼睛，慌乱着转身抓起吸水的毛巾，跌跌撞撞冲出了浴室。  
腿间缓缓流下粘腻温热的液体，佐助双腿发软，脱力地跪坐到浴室的地板，心头失落至极，与胸口辗转几次，最终化成一声叹息。

清洗干净身体，佐助将自己弄湿的衣服团了团放进盆里，打算明天处理。  
才走出浴室，拐向卧室，鸣人正像个做错事的孩子端正地跪坐在床上。  
“怎么了？”佐助有些意外，主动走过去坐到床的另一侧。  
“对……对不起……”鸣人小声嘟哝道。  
“对不起什么？”佐助感觉自己像在哄小孩，不禁失笑。  
“你不要笑！”鸣人气呼呼地鼓起了脸，瞪朝佐助，“你这样会让我觉得自己很傻啊我说！”  
“是我不对。”佐助乖乖认错。  
“不，你没有不对。是我不好。”鸣人耷拉下脑袋，往前蹭了几下，佐助冲他张开了怀，他就顺势蹭了进去。  
“我以为你真的死了。”鸣人哽咽着，“以为你哪里都不在了，感觉心脏的地方开了大孔，空空的什么都没有。现在你回来了，我很高兴，真的很高兴。但是明明你就在这里，我能听到你的心跳声，感觉到你的呼吸和体温，看到你的脸，这里却还是空空的。”鸣人点了点自己心口，“像是在告诉我，一切都是因为我太想你了，所以大脑给了我一个梦。”  
“我很害怕的说。万一我真的接受了，是不是明天早上睁开眼睛的时候你就会不在了。”  
“我不会再离开了。我发誓。”佐助环抱住鸣人，将头靠到鸣人的肩上，它比自己离开前还要更加宽厚，让人安心。  
“真的？”  
“真的。”  
鸣人抽泣的声音慢慢平静下来，佐助安抚地轻轻拍着他的后，柔声唤道：“鸣人。”  
“嗯？”  
“我们，结婚吧？”  
佐助的话说得突然，让鸣人不禁一愣，回味过来佐助再说什么时候差点弹到床下去。  
“不愿意？”  
“怎么可能不愿意啊我说！只是……你，不是。现在是可以求婚的气氛吗！？”  
“难道不可以吗？”佐助挑起单边的眉毛看着他。  
“你……可恶！该是我先的说！笨助！”  
“胡话就少说吧，吊车尾。”

他们的工作让他们没有太多的时间可以准备婚礼，一切从简似乎成了整个调查局默认的第一法则。  
婚礼在火之国的木叶市——两人相识的地方举行。所选的地点是在两人少年上学途中必经的银杏公园。  
当天秋日正好，晴空一片。亲朋好友上午忙里忙外布置好了会场，时近黄昏，霞红的夕阳将金黄的公园染得似是它身旁的暖色的彩霞。鸣人带着些许的紧张与忐忑站在牧师前的红毯上，一会调整一下搭配着自己黑色西装选择的珍珠袖扣，一会儿又正一正自己的领结，时不时舔下嘴唇四处磨蹭一下，让玖辛奈小声唬了一下才老实地站定。  
水门不知通过什么方式联系上了过去参与建立国联调查局的老师，同时也是鸣人格斗术的老师——自来也，对方才听是鸣人的婚礼，立即欣然应下，甚至还主动包揽了婚礼的现场演奏。见鸣人终于站定，自来也开始弹奏。  
他并没有选择传统的婚礼进行曲，而是选了另外一首温柔的，似是圆舞曲的曲子。琴声潺潺，美琴拉着佐助的手自红毯另一头出现。裁剪一流白色的西装将佐助本就精瘦颀长的身体衬得更加笔直、完美，细薄的白色头纱半掩着他的容貌，但不影响他看向鸣人的视线。  
不同于他们在其他婚礼上见到了或是娇羞，或是期待而别开视线的新娘，佐助望向鸣人，充满了信任的坚定与坦然，反是让鸣人羞涩地红了耳根。  
走到牧师面前，美琴松开握住佐助的手，接过佐助手中的捧花，随后轻轻拍在他的后背，立到一旁，悄悄掏出手帕吸走在眼眶打转的眼泪。  
牧师朗声诵着结婚誓言，代替上帝，询问面前两位新人的真心。  
“漩涡鸣人，你是否愿意按照圣经的教训与宇智波佐助同住，在神面前和他结为一体，爱他、安慰他、尊重他、保护他，像你爱自己一样。不论他生病或是健康、富有或贫穷，始终忠於他，直到离开世界？”  
“我愿意。”  
“宇智波佐助，你是否愿意按照圣经的教训与漩涡鸣人同住，在神面前和他结为一体，爱他、安慰他、尊重他、保护他，像你爱自己一样。不论他生病或是健康、富有或贫穷，始终忠於他，直到离开世界？”  
“我愿意。”  
总是有人认为，口头誓言的分量无足轻重，但于鸣人、于佐助而言已经胜过其他。  
“请新人交换戒指。”牧师说完，红毯的另一头，卡卡西穿着正装缓步踏上了红毯，接着弯下腰，将他怀中异色瞳小猫放到红毯上，他指了指红毯另一头一黑一白的身影，小猫立刻便回忆，不紧不慢地颠着步子跑到鸣人和佐助的身旁，咪了一声。  
两人有些诧异，丝毫不掩见到爱猫的喜悦，蹲下身去，从他颈上绑着的精美的彩盒中取出了他们的戒指。  
“这东西早在三年前我就应该交给你了。”捏着戒指的鸣人低声说着。  
“是这样吗？”佐助惊诧道。  
“谢谢您的配合。我知道，你早就发现了的说。”鸣人无奈地努了努嘴。佐助只是笑着，用沉默作为回应。  
七年前，他发现自己不知不觉中爱上了一个人。三年前，他悄悄握紧了许愿的硬币，在心底向他的爱人许下一个一生一次的心愿。两年前，他以为自己的犹豫踌躇惹怒了许愿池的神明，所以作为惩罚，他们夺走了他的爱人。不想，如今，他的爱人奇迹般地站在他的身边，同样握着硬币将自己的与他的交换，让他的愿望成为现实。  
一曲结束，自来也弹起了舞曲。  
鸣人轻轻掀起佐助的头纱，牵起他的手与他在彩霞色的银杏叶中随着自来也的琴声跳起了华尔兹。金黄的叶子在他们头顶盘旋，下落。参加婚礼人也纷纷拉起舞伴的手，在银杏铺成的彩霞中起舞。  
“我发誓爱你。”  
鸣人紧紧握着佐助的手，夕阳中，他们无名指上月光色与灿黄色的戒指熠熠。他们的气息逐渐交缠，湛蓝与深黑满盛着深情。  
“一如既往。”


End file.
